When Jacob left Bella
by keli8471
Summary: Bella is crushed when Jacob breaks up with her. Bella's dad trys to cheer her up but he ends up making Bella more mad. When Bella runs off she ends up meeting Edward.
1. Chapter 1

When Jacob Left Bella

"Bells," Charlie called into the house "Are you ready?"

I sighed and trudged outside in response.

Charlie climbed into the driver's seat of my old truck and looked at me, as if saying "come on what are you waiting for" my answer would have been Jacob.

As I got into my truck I asked "Why are we going camping again?"

"Because it will be good for both of us to get out of the city. Get some fresh air…" He gave me the same answer as the other hundred times I asked.

"And a good way for me to get away from things that remind me of Jacob!" I snapped. Yeah, I knew exactly what he was doing, I'm not that clueless!

Charlie sighed and just said "Yeah, that too."

We spent the rest of the car ride in an awkward silence. The only sound was that of my old truck and the trailer attached to it's back. We must have driven for over three hours before I said a single word.

Finally I had to break the silence, "Dad, How much longer until we're there?"

"We are here" he said as he took a sharp right turn onto a dirt road.

"Great," I said oozing sarcasm.

Once we parked, he got out of the car and started to get the tents set up he called to me, "Hey, Bella," He said, "I wanted to talk with you."

I dropped my old torn duffle bag and screamed "No! I'm not telling you what happened with me and Jacob!" I turned to my left and saw a trail then I mumbled "I'm going for a walk, alone."

I walked about a block, found a flat rock and sat down. Once I was sitting I sunk my head in to my hands. I felt SO bad not telling Charlie what happened but I just couldn't. I had made a deal. And even if I didn't he would think I'm crazy. This is the excuse that Jacob gave me, he is a werewolf, and he "imprinted" on another girl. Apparently all werewolves had a person that fate set them up with some one. Therefore he just had to break up with me because it just wasn't meant to be. Well I didn't agree.

Suddenly I heard a rustling coming from behind me. I couldn't figure out what was making the noise, but it was moving fast. Before I even had time to think I was chasing after the noise. I was nowhere near as fast but I could keep track of the noise so I followed. I tripped over roots, and scraped my legs on bushes. I tried so hard to keep up but it was just impossible. Then suddenly the noise stopped. It must have finally sensed that I was there.

"Uuummmm…Hello?" I said not really expecting an answer. Then with no warning the noise started again. Suddenly unsure of where I came from I turned in a circle. I looked for the trail I had long left behind. My breath started to catch in my throat. The more oxygen I tried to suck in the less I got. Then the world dropped from under me and my vision went blank.

When I woke up I felt arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes. That's when I saw the most beautiful person that anyone could have ever seen. He sparkled in the light. Like a thousand diamonds sitting in the sun.

He seemed to have sensed that I was awake and put me down on a bed of grass.

"You are the most beautiful thing in the world" I mumbled.

He just chuckled and said, "You must have hit your head really hard when you fell," he said "but I could say the same about you."

I must have had a confused look on my face because he explained.

"You are not beautiful like my kind," he said "but a different kind of beautiful."

"About your kind…" I started to ask and if realizing what I was saying he stepped in to the shadows and the sparkling went away, "What are you?" I decide to ask instead.

He changed the subject "Where are you trying to get to?" he asked

"I'm not exactly sure." I said embarrassed

"Well, where ever you go you'll need me to help you. I don't think that you have enough strength to wander the woods alone."


	2. Chapter 2

" We probably need to get you back to where you came from," Edward said.

I nodded reluctantly " I really have no clue where I came from though."

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know," I said, but held out my hand anyway.

With no effort at all her pulled me to my feet. He whispered in my ear "close your eyes"

I complied. Before I knew it I felt arms around me and wind crashing against my body. In a few seconds I felt the ground beneath my feet once again.

"You can open your eyes now" I heard

When my eyes readjusted to the dimming light I could see my dad through the trees. He was calling out to someone, but I couldn't hear who he was calling to.

"Your father is worried," Edward said, "you should go."

"Wait," I said and embarrassedly grabbed his hand to before he could walk away. "Wow, your hand is freezing," I said fascinated.

He tensely, but gently took his hand away.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked "I mean, where do you live? Um, I mean, what school do you go to?"

"I just recently moved to a house a few miles outside of Forks."

"Oh, I guess we will be going to the same school then." I said over my shoulder as I not very gracefully stumbled out of the woods. "Hey dad," I yelled into the distance.

"Bella! I thought you had run away!"

"Chill dad, I just went for a walk."

Bella, you've been gone for _hours_."

"Really? I guess I was unconscious for longer than I thought," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I'm tired and going to sleep."

"Okay, sleep well."

As I walked over to my tent, which was big enough to fit four people even though I was going to be the only one sleeping in it, I realized I was really tired.

That night I dreamt of Edward, once again sparkling in the afternoon sun. He was running through a flowering meadow, but instead of looking happy, he looked scared, running away from something. Then, I saw it. There was a huge wolf; it looked like it straight out of one of the stories that Jacob used to tell me.

I woke up with a start. At first glance I thought I saw a person looming over me, but once I blinked a couple of times and my eyes woke up o realized there was nothing there. It was just the top of my tent above me. I sat up, confused and disappointed; I had thought that person was Jacob. When I looked around my eyes landed on the entrance to my tent. The flap was open.

"I thought I closed that last night," I said to myself and got out of my sleeping bag to close it.

"Bella, wake up. We are going home today," my dad called into the tent.

"Fine," I said as I walked out of the tent fully dressed and packed.

"Um Bella?"

"Yeah," I snapped still frustrated that Jacob wasn't really in my tent last night.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah," I replied shortly and got in the truck.

As I watched my dad break down the tent I could have sworn up and down that I saw a dark figure dashing behind the trees. I must have been imagining it. Maybe I should nap on the long car ride back. I started to feel my eyes close and I started to drift off, when all of the sudden a jarring noise came from the roof. God that really woke me up! It sounded like a body had just been dropped on the truck! Charlie must have heard the same thing because he had frozen, mid squat. He must have not seen anything because a moment later he turned back towards the tent parts and continued to shove them into the bag.

Once everything was packed into the car I went back to sleep.


End file.
